1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a relaying device, a network system, and a network system controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks including relaying devices such as switches and routers have been used. Recent years have seen remarkable improvements in performance in relaying devices in order to handle networks of larger sizes and in order to handle increases in data transmission amounts through networks. There has been a tendency for the power consumed by the relaying devices to increase in accordance with the improved performance. On the other hand, among devices that are connected to networks, there are known devices that can operate in normal operating modes and power saving modes.